


Thank You, Saint Mary Malone

by Mirathepigeon88



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: (hopefully), Angsty-Happy Ending, Awesome Mary Malone, But you probably know what I mean, Canon Related, Daemon Touching, Fluff, Gen, Not A Fix-It, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Red Berries are Awesome, Though she isn't in this, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they just gotta be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 16:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirathepigeon88/pseuds/Mirathepigeon88
Summary: Pretty much just Lyra and Will melting with love at their Gold and Silver grove and being happy. Set in the chapter, The Dunes, the day after the little red fruit. I tried to make it canon compliant but I'm a sucker with the idea of *spoilers*Pan and Kirjava settling after Will and Lyra touch em, respectively, so ye, that's in here, maybe not them officially settling, but ye touching. Based almost entirely on the books, seeing season three isn't here yet *INTENSE GLARE* also I forgot what color eyes Lyra has so I used the show for that, and I don't like blond Will, so if I describe him much that's also based off show.
Relationships: Kirjava & Will Parry, Lyra Belacqua & Pantalaimon, Lyra Belacqua/Will Parry
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Thank You, Saint Mary Malone

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, if ya haven't noticed this is my first fic, so uh don't flame me maybe? Or do. Your choice, just saying. And my bad if it's bad cuz I'm writing this in one sitting when I should be doing school but LOVE WAITS FOR NO ONE or something, heh moving on I should add, me, a rather bi, rather awkward, rather 13, rather quiet, hooman person, has never kissed (cue nonexistent crowd being shocked), so uh, hope I get that right, though it's not a TON of that. Well, I suppose that's it, I hope you like it, and if I ever write more, well, keep your standards rather low. Oh not beta-ed, bear with me.

**Disclaimer: I do not own His Dark Materials, although I included some direct writing from the book, I swear it's not mine, ask Philip, he'll tell ya.**

"Will", pause,"Will?"

Then he felt lips on his, soft, salty, from the cheese at breakfast, "huh?" He asked, opening his eyes, staring back into the brown eyes, soft, loving, yet deep and unending, inches away from his.

He blinked -necessary, but he wished it wasn't- and a warm, calloused hand grabbed his severed one and yanked him up of the ground upon which he had been so happily napping with a -or so he thought- sleeping Lyra on his chest, safely in his secure arms, and him in hers.

"I said, I want to eat now, lets go" Lyra said, walking down the hill to the forest, still firmly grasping Will's hand, pulling him after her.

"Me too"

They reached the edge of the forest, Lyra glanced back to make sure Will wouldn't hit a tree, and tugged his hand so he was walking right next to her. He gazed at her, still slightly unbelieving, he was Will, even his name was boring, she was Lyra, _Lyra._ Just thinking her name made him giddy, he didn't know he could ever love anything so much. She peeked, almost shyly, mischievously more like it, up at him, meeting his eyes, rising on her toes to peck his nose, then shouting, "come catch me!" Running down the trail they had trodden the day before, right next to the stream.

Will sighed happily, getting knocked out of his trance, then grinned and chased after her, never wanting to lose sight of her, not ever again. 

Lyra reached the dappled clearing, then gave a little shriek as Will came seconds later, barreling toward her grabbed her by the waist and promptly fell backwards. They sighed, breathless from the chase. Will turned his head down to peck Lyra's hair, she tilted her head up and caught his mouth instead, he smiled against her lips, feeling her hand brush through his hair, he moved his injured hand to her back, the other in her free hand, rubbing circles between her thumb and index finger. Lyra sighed and broke apart, still smiling, staring up at Will, who sat up and busied himself with laying out the food, from the pack he had dropped as he ran into the clearing.

He giggled to himself when he saw what Lyra had packed, he knew he shouldn't have left it to her, not that he minded, he reminded himself, pulling out the loaf of bread and pouch, as big as his head, full of the little red berries. Gently setting the pouch down, not wanting to smoosh them, he opened it and set the loaf between them on a towel, and watched as Lyra pulled of her leather boots and mercilessly tore off a piece of bread. He reached for a berry, but Lyra's hand beat his there, picking one up and trying to put it in his mouth, but her head was facing the stream, while resting on his shoulder, so instead she missed and smashed it into his chin, he laughed and sat up, putting in turn a berry in her mouth before wiping the juices and pulp off with his sleeve.

Lyra smiled broadly, almost proud of her accomplishment, "whoops", then she leaned forward to kiss of the remnants off the berry, Will decided he liked that much better than his sleeve.

&&&

Roughly two hours later, the sun was setting. Lyra and Will were wading in the stream, exhausted, but neither of them had been happier in the longest time, well, maybe that moment yesterday, but it wasn't right to compare anything to that. 

Will lifted his hand holding Lyra's, twirling her so her back was against his front, she almost slipped on the semi-slime covered rocks, but it's not like Will would let that happen, or that Lyra was -that- clumsy.

A little fish brushed past Will's bare, wrinkled, foot, he giggled, as it was ticklish, but he heard Lyra gasp, and this time she truly almost slipped, but he caught her. "Lyra! What's happened?" She regained her balance and turned to him, then simply stated,

"That was Pan." She looked straight into his eyes, as if trying to convey a secret message, if anyone was watching this strange couple, they would have seen the girl stare at the boy, then jump and start off as if she had been tased, not forgetting to grab the boys hand, of course.

" _C'mon Will you_ have _to be faster than that!"_

"I'm right behind you Lyra, you can't forget that we're chasing after a fish barefoot in a slimy creek." He was winded, chasing after Lyra, that girl was faster than wind, but he figured it would be worth it, if Pantalaimon was there, his daemon was as well. 

"Will! C'mon!"

He walked up to her, she was sitting down now, at the edge of the stream, her toes dabbling in the stream, her hair glinting in the fading sun, making it seem like parts of it were fading. Where they were you could just see the edge of the forest, and beyond that, the tops of the little clay huts where Mary Malone and the Mulefa she had come across were living. 

Lyra beckoned for Will to sit beside her, two creatures approached, and Will knew what it was to see his daemon, as she walked over, a shimmery, lustrous cat, with colors ranging from rich auburn to a misty blue gray and ink black, beautiful. He felt his heart tighten and release in a way he would never forget. "Oh...Will, she's magnificent." He nodded in agreement as she lithefully flowed into his lap.

The pair was brimming with joy at seeing their daemons once again, Lyra's face buried in Pantalaimons red coat, Will absently scratching behind his daemons- Kirjava, she told him- ears. Though eventually their gazes drifted to their lovers daemon, silently watching each others soul. 

&&&

After reuniting with their other half, they slowly walked hand-in-hand out of the forest, not wanting Mary to worry as it got dark. They purposely made their way to the hills leading to the huts very slowly, not wanting this perfect day to end. 

Will couldn't believe his luck these past couple days, he found his soulmate, and his soul.

When Lyra asked to take a moment, he didn't object, personally he was more than exhausted as well, and they still had a 20 minute walk before they reached the little village. Lyra laid down and Will flopped down next to her, wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling his head into her warm, honey-fragrant hair that was resting on his chest in the tall grass, their daemons on their respective bodies. Both staring at the starry sky, feeling so insignificant, yet like they were the only ones in all the worlds.

'This moment could not get any better', both Lyra and Will thought simultaneously, that was of course, until Kirjava brushed her fluffy tail right in Lyra's face, she gasped in the wonder of Wills soul itself tickling her, but couldn't help giggling, she was tickling her after all. Will himself was thoroughly enjoying the experience, he was too joyful to speak, but he did however reach his hand up to Pantalaimon and gently and ever so quickly stroke his head, Lyra, breathless from laughing, and Will's actions, almost inaudibly said _"again?"_ Will happily obliged and stroked her daemons full length, who decided to take matters into his own hands and pawed over onto Will, curling up next to Kirjava, who had stopped tickling Lyra and now sensing Pantalaimon curled around him. 

Will smiled down at Lyra, her hand slowly petting Kirjava. The urge to kiss her was irresistible, not that he had to resist any more, he thought happily, tilting his head down to her hair, placing kisses wherever he could reach without sitting up and disturbing the daemons that were practically asleep, reminding him that they should keep moving. 

&&&

Stumbling into the village, with only enough energy to stumble under the big tree they slept under the previous night, and fall, weary and madly in love, wrapped as tight as can be in each others arms, with Kirjava draped over Lyra's hip and Pantalaimon curled around Will's neck, the way he used on Lyra back in Cittagaze, Will fondly realizes, before falling into a deep, dreamless sleep. 

&&&

Serafina Pekkala and Xaphania watch the lovers fall asleep clinging together so tight, both silently agreeing to let them have this, if only for a night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it through! I really appreciate it, if you do feel like commenting please do so, I'd like to write some more Lyra/Will fluff, but not exactly sure when it should be set, no AUs though, so if you have any ideas, do share, that'd be nice. Constructive critisicim would be greatly appreciated as well. And if not, well that's cool to. Thank you sooooooooooooooo much for reading it means most of the world thank you!!!!!:D:D:D:D
> 
> p.s. i really like this fic about John Parry and Lee Scoresby by mutantleech called A Place To Rest, it's in my bookmarks ya should check it out heh.


End file.
